


The End of Servitude

by SonjaJade



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Saya wakes up and Haji brings her home, lemon. I wrote this before I read the extra chapters in Russia and the one showing what Haji does while he waits for Saya to wake up. Written for a friend who only knows the anime, likely very OOC :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Servitude

***I don't own the series Blood + or the characters within***

* * *

_The wall crumbled down on top of Amshell and Haji. Saya cried out, startling the infant in her arms. Kai jerked her away, despite her screams for the man she loved. They'd run. They'd fled and she had no idea if he was alive or not. She wanted to drop the child and rush in and save him, but the screaming engines of incoming fighter jets made her brother clamp down that much harder on her arm. Tears fell… So many tears. Her dress bodice was soaked, her upper lip glossy with clear snot, the babe in her arms wailing as loudly as she was. 'Haji… Please be alright. I need you to be alright!' she thought as her sobs settled into hiccups._

_Then there was Okinawa, back home at the bar, where George and Riku's voices no longer rang through the kitchen. There had been tears there too. And she was so tired. She needed Haji's blood, and he was gone, George and Riku were gone, and all that remained were Kai and the two babies her sister and Riku had made. They both had Riku's eyes, but they were the spitting image of Diva. But these girls, Hana and Deni, were not the evil incarnate that Diva had been. They were innocent, impressionable, and Kai and Saya were determined that they would raise them both as humans. They would never know the horror and sadness that Saya herself had known, would never be at such odds with one another that death of one or both of them was the only solution. They would be sisters in the purest meaning of the word._

_But Saya was so tired. 'Haji, please come back, I need to feast…' She did her best to help with the babies while Kai ran the bar downstairs. But they both knew it was only a matter of time… Saya's big sleep was coming soon._

_And Haji was still gone…_

' _Haji…' It was her last thought before she fell asleep._

* * *

The cocoon stirred and Haji paused his bowing for a moment. He'd seen this before. Any moment now she would awaken, and the stirring within her gossamer coffin further assured him of that. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips. He'd waited a very long time to see her again. He wondered if she would remember him when she woke up.

As the lilting strains of the adagio spilled from his cello, he reflected on the past times when she'd awaken. The first time, she was completely confused, though she did recognize him. The second time she'd picked up her life as if she'd only taken a short nap. Then there was Vietnam, where they'd forced her awake and she'd gone totally berserk. The last time she had to relearn everything she'd ever known, right down to how to chew her food and how to talk.

Another wet sound from the cocoon, this one eerily in time with the melody. He would be by her side from the beginning this time. Kai had told him she thought of him constantly before she finally went to sleep, and they agreed that Haji should be the one to greet her when she awoke. Haji promised he would teach her everything she might have forgotten, would immediately feed her his blood, would hold her and calm her if she woke up confused or frightened. And when the time was right, he would kneel before her and await her orders as he always had, and if she let him, he'd love her. He'd love her the way he had always wanted to, and consummate the bond they'd built and grown hundreds of years ago.

A wet ripping sound stilled his deformed right hand, and in the low light of a single lantern, he saw a pale hand reach out and yank furiously at the dusty gray silk that surrounded it. Haji settled his instrument in its case, then walked the few paces to his queen's side and began to assist in pulling Saya free.

She coughed, wet and deep as if she had a chest cold, then there were groans of discomfort and what sounded like worried tones and nonsense words. Haji swallowed. Her eyes hadn't yet open, but he was afraid that when she did, those dark brown eyes wouldn't be brown, but an angry red. Her black hair was long and wet and matted to her naked body. She writhed inside the shell, a combination of stretching and clawing her way out… Haji found the courage to grab her hand, and she instantly froze.

"Saya," he whispered. His voice echoed off the walls of her adopted family's tomb. He watched as her slick hand travelled up his arm, her other hand now fingering the bandaged and hidden chiropteran flesh of his right hand. She'd found his ponytail, and slowly she came to her knees. Her arms wrapped slowly around his neck and she pressed herself close to him.

"Haaaaji," she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

For a moment they only held each other, content in the dark tomb to simply be in each other's arms, not having to hurry up and go fight, the first time they'd been able to share peace since before that fateful day when Diva began her rampage. Reluctantly, Haji pulled back. "You must feed, Saya." His left hand came gently to her face, wiping the muck away so she might open her eyes.

Her long lashes fluttered, and dark brown eyes (thank heavens) opened on him, struggling to focus. He stared into them as he pulled a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wiped the rest of her face clean. Then he shrugged off the black jacket and opened his shirt enough so that he could pull his collar out of the way, and he offered her the artery in his neck. He heard her sniffing through a clogged nose, then offered her the soiled hanky to blow in. She rose up on her knees, sniffing intently at the blood thrumming just under his skin. She gave a tentative lick meant to position her fangs, but it caused Haji to shiver anyway. She giggled a little, low and hoarse, and then kissed him before sinking her teeth into him and drinking like a starved pup.

When a queen feeds from her chevalier this way, the effect for both of them is semi-orgasmic. It's a sacred exchange of fluid, a penetration that only his queen can provide… Saya suckled gently and lovingly, as she always had, and Haji couldn't deny that his desire for her had always flared when she fed from his neck, a sensitive place for him whether she was feeding from him or tickling him with a leaf. But now wasn't the time. He was certain she wouldn't protest, but he wanted to be sure Saya was fully aware of what was going on, and so he forced himself to remain still, and to not shamelessly beg for more.

"I wanna take a bath," said Saya, her voice clearing and brightening the longer she was awake.

"I brought a towel and some clothes. We'll wipe off as much as we can, and then I'll take you to the Omoro. Kai and your nieces are waiting for you." He moved to grab the dry towels in the supplies he'd brought with him, but her hand grabbed him.

"Haji," she whispered. He looked to her face, still shiny in places from the goo she'd slept in for thirty years, only to find tears rolling down her cheeks. In an instant, he gathered her into his lap where she cried into his shirt. He tried to gently shush her, but she sobbed harder. After a long while, after Haji's baritone voice told her in French all the things he'd been doing while she was asleep, she slowly raised her head to face him. "I thought you were dead."

He smiled down at her, the lighthearted smile from before their nightmare began. "As you can see, I'm not."

Eyes gleaming, she said, "You have no idea how overjoyed I am that you're here with me." He nodded, then insisted that she get cleaned up enough to leave. He wasn't prepared for what she said next.

"Thank you… for disobeying me. Thank you for making me live on."

She stood and got the towels herself, as Haji's tears joined Saya's on the front of his shirt.

* * *

Haji was content to simply watch her with her family, but she wasn't having any of that. When he shrunk into the paneling, she wandered to his side, grabbed his hand, and made him sit next to her at the table. Kai had chopped off all that hair and his wife, Yuki, helped her to bathe. Finally, Haji could smell _Saya_ again, not the queen covered in thirty years of goo. Her eyes were bright, she could remember everything, and she was ravenous. He watched as Kai, now fifty and gray and as portly as his late father, served dish after dish of food to his 'sister', never complaining and smiling wide with every burp or belch that slipped out.

"You should at least try some of this deliciousness," she said to Haji. "I know you don't need to eat or anything, but you could at least taste it."

Haji wasn't sure what made her give him that soft look, like she was just so relieved that he was still alive, but he couldn't help a small smile in return, and Kai crowed, "Get the camera, Yuki! I've never seen that man smile in all the years I've known him!"

Haji ignored him in favor of staring at Saya, who'd begun to grin as well. "I remember when you used to smile all the time."

"No way!" Kai said as he prepared another plate of food for her. "I thought he wasn't capable of smiling!" Yuki nudged him and looked back at the two older chiropterans and noticed that they both had grown quiet and were just looking at each other. He knew that expression… Louis accused him of making those same hopeless faces when he'd first met Yuki… "Hey, Saya! Are you still hungry?"

She looked up at his voice, a blush creeping across her cheeks. "Oh! Actually, I think I'm finally full! Everything was delicious, Kai!"

"The girls won't be in until tomorrow, so if you'd like to go see how much everything's changed since you were last awake, I'm sure Haji wouldn't mind taking you around."

Haji could feel his pulse quicken… Kai was turning him loose with Saya, with the only thing capable of making his heart race and his stomach twist with anxiety. "Whatever you command, I will obey," he said quietly.

Saya smiled at him, looking as young and beautiful as she did all those hundreds of years ago, that day of the picnic where she saved his life and made him a monster… "Do you feel up for a walk, Haji? We could ride out to that place on the beach I like so much and just walk around and catch up."

"If that's what you wish," he answered.

Her small hand reached out and touched his arm and spoke softly, "I asked you if you wanted to go, it's not a command."

That's right, she'd released him from his servitude, given him freedom to do as he desired because he'd disobeyed her and she was thankful for it. "I've been waiting a long time to see you again, of course I want to go with you," he replied.

He tried to ignore the knowing grin Kai flashed him in favor of watching Saya skip to grab her shoes. But he couldn't ignore the man's voice as he said, "It's okay to relax, Haji. The fates have aligned and it's time now." Haji looked toward him and Kai planted his hand on his hip and shook a spoon at him like an old woman, "But if you make her cry, I'll find some way to make you pay for it."

Saya bounded back into the room, ready to leave. "Surely you learned how to drive while I was asleep this time, right?" she asked Haji.

He nodded. "I don't drive often, but I can."

Kai tossed his keys at the immortal monster and he caught them easily. "Don't you guys mess up my back seat!" he warned with a smirk. Haji closed his eyes in embarrassment as Saya barked red faced at Kai about what would he know about backseats anyway, and before the argument could escalate, Haji stopped them and took Saya's hand.

"Shall we go?"

Saya gave him a look that was half giddy and half terrified. Then she laughed, "Yeah, let's get outta here!"

* * *

Car keys were not what Saya remembered. Kai's keys consisted of a plastic tab with a barcode and a keyless remote. House keys didn't even exist anymore, it was done electronically by a thumb scanner. And when Haji started the car, there was no sound of the engine rumbling to life and barely any vibration to let you know the car was even started. "What kind of car is this?"

"All cars are electric now," Haji replied as he fastened his seatbelt. "Fossil fuels were banned as an energy source fifteen years ago."

"Oh."

They pulled away from the restaurant and Haji rolled down the windows half way. "You've missed so much while you were asleep. But at least you can remember the past this time. It will be easier to catch you up to everything."

"I don't really care about all that just now," she said quietly as she reached out and laced her fingers in his bandaged hand. "I went to sleep thinking you were dead and I woke up and you were there… holding me…" She felt her face heat and she looked away from him and mumbled, "Naked…"

In the quiet enclosed space, she could hear his breath quicken, and when his fingers gently squeezed her hand, she raised her eyes back to his face. It felt like her heart was in her throat and the sound of her own heartbeat must've been filling the entire car. He was giving her this look that made shivers run down her back and pool between her legs; his blue eyes were smoldering and he looked ready to pounce on her.

"Do you really want to go to the beach?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you," she admitted.

"Then we're making a change of plans, Saya," he all but growled. But it wasn't an angry kind of growl… It was a raw, predatory growl of a beast ready to rut. Saya shivered in anticipation. "I have an apartment; actually it's Okamura's, but when he and Mao are on an assignment he lets me stay there to keep an eye on things if I want. It's private…"

He didn't need to say anymore than that to get his point across, and Saya nodded her agreement. Haji stepped on the accelerator and squealed tires as they all but flew across town to the small place Haji was calling home at the moment.

Saya was shaking with nerves when they arrived, and once he parked the car Haji leaned over and kissed her like he needed her breath to survive. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she squeaked in surprise, amazed at how just a kiss could have her so on edge and so ready to burst before they'd even truly begun anything. For goodness sake, they were still in her _brother's car_!

Haji pulled back and brushed her bangs from her face. "Don't be scared, you are safe with me."

"I'm not afraid…" Saya panted.

"You're trembling."

"It's not from fear," she said as she kissed his lips and drew back before he could deepen it. "I think we should go inside."

"I think you're right." They got out of the silver, high tech car and hurried to the main entrance where Haji placed his left hand on a laser scanner. The door chirped when it granted him access and they took the stairs rather than wait for the slow elevator. Thankfully the unit was on the third floor and not the tenth, and they weren't even winded when Haji once again placed his hand on the scanner by the apartment door. They entered and Saya was surprised to find a neat and clean home, untouched by cigarette smoke or the heavy scent of that awful perfume Mao liked so much.

Butterflies raged in her stomach as she and Haji removed their shoes in the tiny foyer, and then he offered his hand to her and she felt her face redden as she took it and allowed him to lead her wherever he wanted. Saya couldn't understand how it was that he kept from devouring her once the door was closed behind them, but was finding his showing her the apartment very gentlemanly and adorable.

"This is the kitchen," he said as he gestured to a small room to the right. "That door there at the end is the bathroom." Looking forward, he nodded to the large living room with the western style sofa and recliner. "The sitting room, and there's tray tables when it's time to eat…" There was a short hallway to the left with three doors. "The one in the middle is the water closet, the one on the left is Mao and Akahiro's room… and the one on the right… That's mine."

Saya swallowed. It was maybe six or seven paces to his door, and once inside, she knew what was going to happen. Many, many years of pent up tension and desire were going to snap, and they were going to be joined as one and tear away the last of the barriers that stood between them…

And as much as she wanted to do these things, and to do them with _Haji_ , there was still that lingering fear of the unknown, that apprehension of being a virgin, and the trepidation of not being good enough for him.

And then she felt her chevalier step close to her, his chest against her back, and he spoke very gently, "I told you, Saya. You have nothing to be afraid of. You are all I've ever wanted, and regardless of what happens tonight, you will still be perfect in my eyes." His flesh hand landed on her shoulder, slid down her arm and then around her waist as he lowered his face into her hair, and then lower to kiss her neck.

Saya's head rolled to the side to give him greater access, and she gave him a tiny whimper of appreciation. Haji slipped his other arm around her and hugged her tightly, dropping feather-light kisses anywhere he could reach on her neck and shoulder. Finally, she could bear no more, and her breath tumbled out in a rush, "Please, Haji…"

Unable to simply let her go, he ground against her once, letting her feel how badly he desired her, needed her, and the hefted her small body to his chest. "Yes, my Queen," he answered roughly, that grumbling and animalistic tone of voice sending new tingles through Saya's over wound body.

He opened the door and inside was a poster bed, one that vaguely resembled the one he had in France all those years ago. There was a small television, a strange looking radio that had a white device that looked like a thin Gameboy plugged into it, several bookcases filled to burst with books… and lots of pictures on the walls. Some were of her, some were of her nieces, some were of the places they'd visited or lived… He stood her on her feet, flipped on a lamp and pulled the covers back. He took a deep breath and turned toward her.

"Saya… I've never asked you this before, but I've always dreamed of the day I could." His fingers trailed down her cheek and he murmured, "May I bring you to bed with me?"

"I don't know what to do," she nearly cried.

"I don't care, and you'll catch on easily enough," he reassured her.

"And after?" The question hung in the air as if it were physical object, and the look on Haji's face made her regret asking it. She knew he would never just rob her of her virtue and ditch her.

"Saya, I don't have any intention of ever leaving your side again. We can get married if you wish."

Saya couldn't help the tear that slid from her eye, and Haji was quick to swipe it away. "I'm sorry. I knew better than to ask that."

"I have loved you for a very long time, Saya. Please," he begged, "let me show you just how much. Share my bed with me."

Saya reached for his hand, pulled him into a kiss, and whispered, "Yes…" Two strong arms swept her up into Haji's chest and he crawled into the bed and laid her gently down in the middle of it. He took his black jacket off and tossed it toward the furthest corner of the room, then loosened the string tie at his neck and simply jerked his white shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. He reached to tug the tie over his head and remove the shirt completely when Saya sat up.

"Let me do it."

He sat back on his legs and let her crawl toward him, and she nervously unknotted the little tie and pulled it from his collar. Her small hands pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and tugged it off of his toned arms; first down the in tact arm and lastly of the chiropteran side. She tossed it to rest on top of his jacket and then began to remove the bandage that hid his beastly flesh.

"You'd bare that as well?" he asked as he watched her methodically strip the white linen from the hard and twisted skin.

"There will be nothing to stand between us, Haji. Nothing at all." When it was completely unwrapped, she bent and kissed each ghastly finger, each deformed and scaly knuckle, and kissed the place that separated the soft creamy human flesh and the demon skin. "I love all of you," she murmured.

When Haji claimed her mouth, she surrendered absolutely to him, letting him gently peel away the simple sun dress she'd borrowed from Yuki, permitting him to extract her from the borrowed cotton sports bra, allowing him to slowly slide the much too large panties from her slender hips. Her first instinct was to cover herself with her hands, but the look of reverence in Haji's eyes let her know that wasn't ogling her as a hungry wolf might stare at a vulnerable rabbit; he was gazing at her like she was a priceless treasure and seemingly in awe of her.

Saya looked on as Haji awkwardly shed his pants (he wore no underwear, much to her surprise) from his kneeled position, and then he crawled slowly over top of her. It was then when she noticed his battle with his own nerves. His eyes were wide and his lower lip wibbled ever so slightly, and she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he exhaled his warm breath across her chest. "Shh, I'm not going to run away. We can go slow."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Haji whispered as he buried his face in her neck. "Every time you've awoken in the past, there was no time for this. It was always, 'You must fight, Saya,' or, 'We must track them down, Saya.' It was never… It was never, 'Let's go to bed, Saya.'" A smile crossed his face. "Or as Kai always said, it was never, 'We must fuck, Saya.'"

Saya felt her mouth drop at his crude language, and then laughed hysterically. "Listen to you! I knew Kai was a bad influence on people!" When his deep chuckling joined her, she finally relaxed and she settled into little giggles. "I love the sound of your laughing, Haji. You should do it more often."

"I expect to now that you're awake, my dear." His left hand moved from being planted near her shoulder to her ribs, and his skin slid deliciously against hers as he moved to caress one of her small breasts. Though roses bloomed in her cheeks, she did not turn away from him. Instead she instinctively divided her legs and made a cradle for Haji's body to lie in.

Giggling she said, "We must fuck, Haji."

Before he conquered her mouth, he husked against her lips, "Yes, we must…"

He was surprised to hear such a word fall from her perfect lips, but even that couldn't stop him in the state he was in. He _needed_ be enveloped by her, to drown in her, to know that the desire to join their lives in this way wasn't one sided. One of her silky legs slipped over his hip and he eased himself down to lie on her, their mouths open and seeking one another as his human hand squeezed and teased her breast. His thumb passed over the rosy pink peak of her nipple and she made a noise that sent his heart aflutter… This first of many delicious noises he expected her to make was imprinted deep in his memory, and already he was forcing himself to recall it in an effort to never forget her first moan of pleasure.

Sadly, Saya was not his first. There were too many years, too many days, entirely too many hours where he was awake and without her… And despite being a monster deep inside his skin, he was still a man with male urges. He would wander the world before finding a woman of ill repute that looked enough like Saya to get by, and would lay with her over and over until he was finally satisfied. Then Haji would hop a train or a bus or a ship (he never was much for flying) and find another girl in another country who resembled her and do the same. Of course, there were decades between the women. Total he'd only been with seven over the course of two hundred years.

But Saya was finally awake, their battle finally over and won. And Saya wanted him just as badly. Haji's body shivered with lust and he offered her a choked groan of his own when she broke from his kiss to lick a trail from his collarbone to his ear.

"Can I feed from you, Haji?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly, her eyes heavy and dark and wanton.

"Of course," he answered, and before he was even aware of what was going on, Saya had wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him to him back, pinning his hands over his head and grinning down at him. For a moment he was genuinely frightened. Saya was a virgin and hadn't ever been touched by anyone… Could raising her carnal desires provoke her to slip into that berserk warrior that had nearly wiped out an entire village in Vietnam?

Her eyes gave her away though, still dark brown and not the angry red of a demon. Instead, she wriggled over him, her warm sex resting just below his belly button. Saya leaned down and kissed his neck and whispered, "I know what this does to you… Don't hide it from me any longer." He nodded, excited at the prospect of not having to restrain his delight from this act.

He closed his eyes and became aware of her natural scent, the one he could always identify her by, and then he felt the heat of her face as she closed in on his jugular. Haji could hear her delicate sniffing and whimpered quietly when she licked the skin of his neck… The heat of her open mouth sent tingles to every extremity, and then her teeth sunk into his body and began to feast… and he cried out in ecstasy.

Saya hummed against him and he moaned low and long, "Yesssssss…" Her hands released his wrists and came down to rest against his heaving chest. His chiropteran hand rested gently across her rump and his human hand cradled the back of her head as she suckled and drank from his body. Haji gave an appreciative squeeze to her ass when she hummed again against him, and in response she ground down hard against his body in an effort to satisfy her own ache. Somehow, he pulled himself from the fog of delirium and moved his flesh hand down between them, his palm against her tummy, and eventually his thumb found her clit, throbbing and diamond hard.

Saya gasped and her fangs ripped from his flesh, blood trickled down her chin and throat and she seemed to be lost to sensations she'd probably never felt before. "Do you like this?" he panted, feeling like he just couldn't catch his breath. The word that came to his clouded mind was 'exhilarating'.

"Yes, yes, it's incredible!" she gasped as she sat up, blood running in little rivulets down her chest and her hips rocking over the pad of his thumb. She grabbed his monstrous hand and brought it to her chest, dragging his claws over her nipples and repeating his name like a magic charm. Contrary to belief, he could feel with that hand, and she was so warm and soft, a dream come true to this lonely and wandering immortal.

"Something's happening!" she said in a high pitch voice. "Everything's so hot and tingly! More intense than before, oohhhhh!"

"Should I stop?" he asked. He slowed a bit only to have her begging for him to go faster. He obliged her, watched as her body shook and then went straight as board. Her eyes flew open and she threw her head back, and then she was crying out, scrambling to still his hand and simply rock rapidly over his thumb until her orgasm waned, and then she flopped forward against him, gasping for breath.

He wrapped his arms around her and told her he loved her, asked if she enjoyed it, if she would let him do more things like that to her… She didn't answer him, only snuggled deeper into his body and began to cry quietly. While Haji didn't like the scent of her tears, he understood her need to shed them, and he stroked her hair and held her tight while she found herself again.

After a few minutes, either her brain could work again or she had enough breath to speak, and she told Haji, "That was the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me." She took a few panting breaths and continued, "I've felt the most wretched pain, the most agonizing torture, but this… This was the opposite side of the spectrum…"

Haji could feel his erection wilting, but this was worth it. It was worth this moment where she was thanking him for bringing such a gift to her, and besides, his flesh would rise again in a moment when she would let him inside her. "I promise I'll take you to that place over and over again. I'll do it until the end of time…"

"Haji," she said as she kissed his chest. "I love you…"

He sighed into her hair. "I love you too, Saya." They laid there for a moment, quiet and letting this new stage of their relationship sink in, and then finally Haji rolled her to her back and kissed her deeply. When he felt her cat like touches pawing gently down his body, he wasn't expecting her to find his length and wrap her hand around it and start awkwardly pumping him. "What are you doing?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"I'm sorry," she said and immediately turned him loose.

"No, it's alright," Haji panicked, afraid he'd embarrassed her. "I just was wondering how you knew to do that."

She blushed and looked away from him. "I'm not a complete idiot. I know that… guys like to be touched… _there_."

He chuckled and guided her hand back to his body. "Then touch me if you want. It belongs to you, anyway." Saya encircled him once again and she looked at him with a curious expression.

"It doesn't feel like I thought it would."

Haji loved the feel of her unsure touches and he had to concentrate to ask, "What do you mean?"

"I thought it would be sweaty or maybe even slick like glass… You're soft and warm though, just like the rest of you. And really stiff, but not _hard_ stiff, like a bone…"

"You're very observant, Saya," he groaned. Her other hand drifted to his face and he turned toward it to plant a kiss in her palm.

"Can I see it?" she nearly whispered as she blushed clear to her hairline.

"Of course." He gently nudged her hand away and sat back so that she could observe his body in its present state. He helped her to sit up and watched as she scrutinized what she saw, the unasked questions finding answers as she laid eyes on him. "Does it look like you expected?"

"It's big, Haji… How's that going to fit inside me?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Haji leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, then moved to kiss her neck while pushing her gently to lay back. "I'm going to bring you to satisfaction again, and by the time I get ready to enter you'll be plenty slick…" he growled against her bloodied chest, licking his way from her breast bone, over the hill of her petite breast and to the tip of her nipple. He flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth before suckling hard and then letting her go with a pop. "And I have a feeling you won't even feel the brief sting of pain when I slip into you and find more places that force screams of delight from you."

He switched sides, letting his left hand take up the job of rolling her nipple while he suckled at its twin, and Saya's moan of appreciation echoed off the walls of his small room. He bit down lightly and her curving hips bucked against him, her fuzzy mound kissing his shaft. Haji grunted and let her breast bounce from his lips, then left a glimmering trail of wet kisses down her body as he moved down toward her cleft. He spread her gently open with the flesh hand, but used his claws to keep her open, and then let himself taste her.

" _Merde!_ " she gasped.

Haji groaned against her folds and replied, " _Que c'est délicieux…"_ and then snuck a finger insider of her while she was distracted. Out flew a string of nonsense, a mix of French, Russian, Japanese and English and he gave a rumbling chuckle as his lips drew her swollen clit into his mouth. He eased his finger in and out of her, going a little deeper with every pass. When he first brushed against the rough patch of her g-spot, Saya gasped in surprise, and when he touched it again, this time with a purpose, she became a shrieking mess.

"Come for me, Saya," he rumbled deeply before flicking his wicked tongue against her pink pearl. He'd slid a second finger inside and was attacking her sacred place with a fervor.

"Hajiiii!" she sobbed. "I want you inside!"

"But you haven't-"

"NOW!" she shouted, and he was helpless against the heat of the moment.

In a flash he'd moved from her soft pink hollow to her face and she was kissing him hard as Haji positioned himself just outside her body. He jerked his head back from her so that he might warn her, "It's going to sting."

"I know. Just do it."

Haji snapped his hips down and broke through her barrier, the scent of her virgin blood strong in his nostrils and causing his instinct to protect her to flare in his chest. But then he realized he was finally inside her, and he could feel her reflexive grip rippling around him, could feel her trembling with want and pain, and he was still until she whispered, "It's alright, you can move now…" as she wiped tears away from his face.

Haji reached down to pull one of her legs around his waist, and she brought the other one up to lock her ankles at the small of his back, drawing him down deep into her tight body. And in a rhythm older than time, he began to move within his queen, fanning her cooled embers of desire back into a roaring flame once more, and poured everything he'd held for her over the past thirty years as she slept into a kiss that encouraged both of them to tumble over the edge of bliss.

He assumed mating with his queen had been what led him to bite down on her neck and feed, though he didn't _need_ her nourishment they way she needed his… But the act sent a fresh orgasm ripping through Saya's body and he was glad when he released her that she was smiling like the cat who'd eaten the canary.

They were both bloody. They were both sweaty and drenched in the other's tears and fluids… They were one in every sense of the word and neither had felt more at peace than at that moment. Haji pulled out of his queen and laid down beside her, tugging her into an embrace, content to just rest with her in his arms.

"That was amazing," Saya whispered as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"You were as well, Saya."

She kissed him briefly and snuggled into his chest, and the both of them closed their eyes to remember and savor (and recover from) their newest experience.

* * *

When Haji next opened his eyes, the hands on the clock had moved to nearly nine hours later. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, only to find little crumbles of sleep hiding in the corners… Had he gone to sleep?

He could smell food being cooked, and Saya was gone from the bed. He got up slowly, trudged into the water closet to wash his hands and wipe off the dried evidence of his passions with his lover, then tugged on his pants and walked to the kitchen. Saya was wearing his shirt and evidently nothing else as he saw a flash of a cheek while she turned to grab something from the fridge.

"Did I _sleep_?" he asked.

"Yeah, snored and everything!" Saya said brightly, giving him a beautiful smile and a kiss to his lips. "I thought you never slept."

"I don't," he answered as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I haven't slept in over two hundred years… Not even for a minute."

"How do you feel?" she asked as she stirred some kind of canned meat into a pan full of rice.

"I feel fine. In fact, I feel great." He sniffed at what she was fixing for… dinner? Breakfast? "That smells delicious."

Saya gave him a weird look. "Haji, are you hungry?"

He gave her a worried look. "I haven't eaten or slept in forever, why now?"

Saya tapped her chin in thought. "You don't suppose it's because we…"

Haji reached over with the chiropteran hand and plucked a hunk of what looked like fish from the hot skillet and popped it into his mouth. "I don't know. Maybe it was because I fed from you?"

"I don't know either," she said with wonder in her voice. "We don't really know a lot about who we are or why things are the way they are." She looked back at the food cooking on the stove and said, "It'll be about five or ten more minutes, why don't you get some bowls out and find the chopsticks."

He did as she asked, then set up the TV trays in the living room in front of the couch so they could sit together. Then he went to the kitchen to bring a drink for Saya and thought he might like one as well.

And that night was wrought with firsts for Haji. He'd claimed Saya's body as he'd always dreamed of; slept, eaten and drank for the first time in centuries; even using a modern toilet for the first time was a big deal for him. And that night, Saya called Kai and told him she would be home in the morning and not to worry about her, he smiled his biggest smile. She was going to stay the night with him and let him make love to her again. The happily ever after he'd always wanted but was to afraid to pursue was finally a reality at last.

As he carried her to bed, kissing her and ready to explore her body again, she asked with a giggle, "When are Mao and Okamura coming home?"

"We've got three months before we have to worry about them," he answered as he laid her in the bed.

She nibbled at his ear and said darkly, "Then let's make the most of it."

* * *

Three years later, Saya didn't fall asleep. She was livelier than ever, and Haji was almost always smiling now. He slept regularly, ate regularly… His deformed right hand had even begun to change and heal, the claws gone, though the skin was still thick and red and scaly. Had their consummation and blood feast that night led to a 'canceling out' of chiropteran blood in them? Only time would tell.


End file.
